1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical diagnostics devices and more specifically to a diagnostic thimble mountable on a subject's finger for performing a rapid blood test.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Diagnostics test kits for rapid detection of specific medical conditions and diseases are becoming increasingly widespread in the field of medical diagnosis. Such kits allow for immediate point-of-care diagnosis in the most basic of healthcare settings with no need for expensive instrumentation and with minimal specialized training.
A well-known format for performing rapid assays is the lateral flow platform where a sample is applied to a test strip impregnated with assay specific reagents, typically a binding assay such as immunoassay. The sample is applied to one end of the test strip and is drawn through the strip by capillary action to pass through a reaction zone where the analyte, when present, reacts with the pre-impregnated reagents and further into a detection zone where the appearance of a visible or otherwise detectable signal indicates presence of the analyte in the sample. There exist many variations of this basic structure, regarding the number and nature of the immobilized, labeling and other reagents located along the strip and their interaction with the analyte as well as to the nature and formation of the signal. A great variety of analytes may be detected in this manner. In particular relevant to the present invention are rapid diagnostic blood tests where the presence of a specific substance in the blood is indicative of the presence or absence of a disease or a physiological condition, such as for example, the Determine® series from Inverness Medical for the detection of sexually transmitted diseases, including HIV, Hepatitis B and Syphilis.
Although available rapid blood testing kits, such as the Determine® series, significantly shorten and simplify blood test procedures, they still require separate actions for collecting a blood sample from a tested subject and transferring the sample to the test device for analysis. Collection of blood sample visually involved withdrawing blood by means of a syringe needle or the use of a lancet to injure a body area such as a fingertip and collecting blood from the injury by means of a capillary tube. Such procedures are typically performed by a trained person and may expose the person to infectious blood samples. Moreover, blood sample collection and sample testing are not necessarily performed by the same person. Often blood specimens are collected in one location while tests are performed in another location. This requires transporting the collected specimens and a double identification recordation first for labeling the collected blood samples and then for labeling the test devices, e.g., test strips. In particular, where large groups of people are to be screened for an infectious agent, such as for example HIV, and where it is possible that tested individuals will not come for follow-up, it is particularly desirable to have means for obtaining rapid results while providing easy identification means that prevents possible mismatch between test subjects and test results. Additionally, some people and in particular children are intimidated by the sight of a needle or a lancet or by the sight of blood and consequently may not cooperate with the medical personnel who are trying to take a sample of their blood. In such cases it is desirable to conceal the sight of the lancing element from the tested subject and to perform the act of injury as fast as possible.
It will be therefore desirable to have an all-in-one self-contained diagnostic device, which allows performing both collection and subsequent analysis of a blood sample in the same device with no need to transfer the collected sample to a separate test device. Such a device will simplify test procedure, will reduce the time required for the test and will minimize exposure of personnel to collected blood samples. It will be also desirable to have such an all-in-one blood test device which can be mounted on a subject finger before the test is started and which can be activated with minimum awareness of the subject to the act of injury. Such a device will further eliminates the need to manage separate identification labels for blood samples and for test devices and will prevent possible mismatch between tested subjects and test results.